


Dr. Clara Oswald // I'm The Doctor

by jajafilm



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Clara Is The Doctor, Clara Who, Community: clara_who, Dr. Clara Oswald, Episode Tag: s09e10 Face the Raven, I'm The Doctor, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Doctor who music video. Clara Oswald is The Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Clara Oswald // I'm The Doctor

## Dr. Clara Oswald // I'm The Doctor 


End file.
